<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龙猫】潜龙勿弄2 by Kogitsunya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468004">【龙猫】潜龙勿弄2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya'>Kogitsunya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>潜龙勿弄 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>潜龙勿弄 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龙猫】潜龙勿弄2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　苏赫到底还是没听到菲洛向他认输，以至于他甚至都有点佩服这个猫魅了。</p>
<p>　　明明昨晚到最后已经被操得嗓子都叫哑了，被问到输赢的问题时还愣是不肯认个怂，所以苏赫也只好暂时放弃了这个打算，毕竟——</p>
<p>　　就算菲洛的屁股遭得住苏赫也快要一滴都没有了。</p>
<p>　　这一觉几乎睡到了中午，菲洛才不情不愿的睁开眼，不得不承认他现在身体仿佛像是散架了一样，浑身酸痛的感觉甚至让他有点想骂街。从爬起来到下床几乎就磨蹭了十多分钟的时间，昨晚射进去的精液随着身体坐直而从微微有点没合拢的穴口淌出来。</p>
<p>　　“醒了就起来吧，一直偷偷盯着人家的屁股看不知道这样很像个流氓吗？”</p>
<p>　　苏赫僵了一下急忙爬起来，眼睛都不知道该往哪里放，也只好局促地坐在床的另一角。</p>
<p>　　浴室里的水声唰啦啦地响，两个人谁都没有再交流过，菲洛洗完澡后似乎已经清爽了不少，穿好了衣服就准备离开房间，却没想到门刚开了一条缝就被一只手按住了。</p>
<p>　　“你！……你就准备这么走了？”</p>
<p>　　菲洛莫名其妙地回头看了看把自己堵在门口的人有点茫然的说，“不然呢？这都几点了还不走啊。”</p>
<p>　　苏赫有些焦急地把又要去开门的菲洛转回来，皱着眉头一脸严肃地说，“你不能走！你跟我做过了我就得负责，你……你得做我的月神！”</p>
<p>　　“虽然不知道你在说什么不过……我觉得就不用了吧。”菲洛说着好意拍了拍表情呆愣的苏赫补充道，“放松点，约炮而已。那我就先走了。”</p>
<p>　　菲洛离开的十分干脆，就像是完全没有留恋一样，留下苏赫如同被石化了一样呆呆的看着门，对着空无一人的房间突然自言自语。</p>
<p>　　“我被……拒绝了？”</p>
<p>　　结果一连几天苏赫都有些闷闷不乐，一直在尤其怨念地盯着菲洛，直到把菲洛看得毛骨悚然，浑身不自在。</p>
<p>　　“你又把那个奥拉怎么着了？怎么他现在天天臭着脸盯着你。”</p>
<p>　　冒险者行会的接待员十分八卦地拉着菲洛说悄悄话，菲洛瞥了一眼不远处的那个高大的人影露出了一副愁眉苦脸的表情。</p>
<p>　　“我怎么知道他在发什么神经！”</p>
<p>　　菲洛草草打发了接待员拿着新的任务清单回到座位上，而苏赫突然冷不丁又哼了一声把头扭到一边，向来温和的菲洛一下子火气上头，“啪”的一声拍了一下桌子站起来咬着后槽牙恶狠狠地说，“不想见我就别跟着我！”</p>
<p>　　苏赫愣了一下，结果愣神这点功夫菲洛已经走人不见了，即便是追出门外大街上也看不到菲洛的人影。苏赫愤愤不平地想回到原本的座位上，但餐具已经被收走，座位被其他的冒险者占据了，周围人来人往却没人理会他的尴尬，这一幕似曾相识，就像——</p>
<p>　　“又被他跑了！”</p>
<p>　　苏赫暗自啐了一口，骂骂咧咧地走到行会接待员的面前猛的拍了一下桌子，“喂！菲洛去哪儿了！”</p>
<p>　　接待员从登记簿中抬起视线瞥了一眼，又不紧不慢地翻看了一下记录本查找刚刚的记录，还时不时打个哈欠，慢吞吞的样子让苏赫更加焦虑，刚要开口抱怨时又恰好被接待员打断了。</p>
<p>　　“纠缠沼泽林，那地方的魔界花处理起来估计麻烦点，不过对菲洛来说应该绰绰有余，你还是不要去给他添乱了，免得他还要分神照顾你。”</p>
<p>　　“添乱？！”苏赫拔高声音瞪着接待员继续说道，“我会需要他照顾？！我告诉你比那厉害的魔物我都能一斧子轮死好几个！”</p>
<p>　　接待员懒得跟他争辩就直接转身去应付其他冒险者了，苏赫不满地哼了一声抄起武器直奔沼泽地，只不过赶到的时候他却犹豫了。</p>
<p>　　人家确实没有说错，当苏赫看到那个一个魔法攻击就炸飞一只魔界花的猫魅时，他没有第一时间就冲上去，难得的站在一旁静静地观察着。</p>
<p>　　菲洛的确是个经验老道的冒险者了，很懂得要如何控制好该进攻的时机和该治疗的时机，那种行云流水般的动作一定是经过了长年累月的战斗才能练成的。之前他们一起讨伐魔物的时候苏赫总是把注意力放在敌人身上，所以这次站在旁观的角度他才注意到，在战斗中的菲洛似乎与平时判若两人，更为严肃也更加陌生。</p>
<p>　　最后一个也是最庞大的那个魔界花已经伤痕累累，在被彻底激怒后发出了巨大的咆哮声，扬起触须要做最后的攻击，菲洛停止了治疗转而专心攻击，在触手即将落下的前一秒击倒了那个魔界花，庞大的躯体轰然倒塌溅起一个大大的水花，菲洛用袖子抹了一把脸上的水收起了牧杖，十足的像是一个没有感情的捕猎机器。</p>
<p>　　所以苏赫溜走了，心事重重地回到第七天堂里陷入沉思。如果是按照菲洛刚刚的表现来看，那天在利姆萨罗敏萨，他绝对有机会打赢刚刚才经历过车轮战的自己，然而他却在关键时刻叫停了比赛宣称平手，那就只能说明……</p>
<p>　　“这位冒险者，你想不想快速提升自己的实力？”</p>
<p>　　一个男人突然打断了苏赫的思绪，他有点不满地看着那个爬上椅子的拉拉菲尔商人，打量一番后颇为不屑地哼了一声，“我才不需要靠歪门邪道提升自己。”</p>
<p>　　“哎，你别急着否认嘛，我这可都是正经货，什么叫歪门邪道。”那个拉拉菲尔男人摇摇头摸了摸他的小胡子后又继续悄悄说道，“爆发药听说过没有，这可是很多冒险者必备的药剂，可以在一段时间内大幅度的激发出自身的潜力，这都不知道，你肯定不是土生土长的艾欧泽亚人吧。”</p>
<p>　　苏赫有点怀疑的看了看商人，又瞥了一眼周围往来的冒险者们才问道，“你是什么意思？”</p>
<p>　　“没什么意思，我是个商人，当然是想赚钱了，我觉得你可能会需要这些东西但又不知道该怎么买，所以呢，我可以卖给你一些，价格比市场上便宜，还不用交税，这笔买卖不错吧。”</p>
<p>　　商人一边说着一边掏出来三个一模一样的药剂瓶，里面的药水晶莹透彻，看起来的确不错，他见苏赫还有些心存疑虑，忽然像是忍痛做了什么决定一样比划了三个手指，“这样吧，本来这些药水放到市场我至少要卖五万，但我今天就赔本赚吆喝了，三万卖你，不亏吧。”</p>
<p>　　苏赫站起来就要走，商人急忙从椅子上跳下来抱住他的小腿喊到，“一万！不能再便宜了，不然我真的本钱都没了！”</p>
<p>　　商人满心欢喜的留下三瓶药数着钱就走了，苏赫看着药瓶下定决心找来纸笔郑重其事地写了份挑战书让行会接待员交给菲洛，约好了今晚重新一决胜负。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　原本应该是这样的。</p>
<p>　　菲洛抱着胳膊莫名其妙地看着苏赫在战斗前突然掏出三个药瓶一口气喝完，看着他打了个饱嗝后就开始晕头转向，不由得长叹了一口气。</p>
<p>　　“你都喝了些什么东西啊。”</p>
<p>　　“爆发药啊，今天那个小矮子商人说的。”苏赫晃了晃脑袋看着眼前的画面逐渐扭曲，而身体的温度逐渐升高，终于后知后觉的意识到自己被坑了，而且还当着菲洛的面出糗，顿时扭头就想走掉，却被人一把拽住抢走了空瓶。</p>
<p>　　“你干什么！”</p>
<p>　　菲洛丢了个白眼闻了闻瓶子里残留的药剂，又拿起瓶子对着光晃了晃后将瓶子丢到了一旁，玻璃“啪”的一声碎裂开，菲洛四处张望了一圈后就拽着苏赫的袖子走到了一处隐蔽的树丛后。</p>
<p>　　“你！你拉我到这里干嘛？”</p>
<p>　　“当然是救你啊！笨蛋。下次再把来历不明的药剂想都不想就敢往嘴里吃，我可不会每一次都能正好救得了你。”菲洛把牧杖随手放在一旁，将行囊挂在一旁的树杈上后开始解开衣扣，“不想血管爆开死的很难看就什么都别问。”</p>
<p>　　“为什么？”</p>
<p>　　菲洛再次翻了个白眼，拽着苏赫的衣领将人拉下来在他耳边压低声音说，“没有为什么，现在就干我。”</p>
<p>　　“在这？！这……这可是野外！”苏赫涨红了脸，也不知道是因为那些不明药剂还是因为什么别的，甚至视线都不敢放在菲洛的身上，但有一只纤细的手已然滑倒了鼓起的裆部轻飘飘的摸了一把。</p>
<p>　　“先不说你能不能坚持到附近的旅店，苏赫，你难道想就这样硬着回去，让所有人看看你说着要跟我约架结果老二比你本人还有精神？”</p>
<p>　　菲洛的话让苏赫哑口无言，可他还记得前几天菲洛才刚拒绝了做他的月神的邀请，所以苏赫始终不知道该如何继续，只好任由菲洛蹲下来，撩开额前的头发别在耳后，将已经涨得发疼的肉棒舔了个遍。</p>
<p>　　现在，任何一丁点的刺激都会被药物放大，猫魅的舌头上那点细小的软刺带来更加激烈的触感刺激，苏赫靠在树干上倒吸一口冷气，借助月光才能勉强可以看清菲洛的脸，口腔里温热的触感又让他想起前几天第一次跟菲洛做爱的感觉，然后可耻地承认其实最近自己一直都忍不住会想到当时的场景。</p>
<p>　　苏赫的脑袋有点晕晕乎乎的，感官却格外清晰，被舔舐吮吸的快感让他忍不住抓着菲洛的头发晃起腰，也不管菲洛是否能受得住就有点急躁的往口腔深处顶。菲洛噎得难受，眼尾流下了生理性的眼泪，但依旧记得小心不要咬到嘴里的肉棒，直到快要喘不上气的时候，苏赫才把精液都喷在了他嘴里。</p>
<p>　　“对……对不起”苏赫气喘吁吁地看着一下子坐在地上的菲洛红着眼睛猛烈地咳嗦着，显然是被呛到了。但这一次对苏赫来说还远远不够，肉棒才休息了一下就又凝神抖擞地翘起来，直指那张白净的脸蛋。</p>
<p>　　菲洛平复了一下呼吸抬头看了一眼表情窘迫的苏赫，攀着他的身体爬起来伸手搂住他的脖子打趣着问道，“射这么快，是我让你觉得爽了呢？还是药效让你忍不住了呢？”</p>
<p>　　“我、我怎么知道，肯定……肯定是药效的作用呗！”</p>
<p>　　苏赫不敢看菲洛，结结巴巴回答完后连自己都觉得底气不足，所以果不其然的，菲洛笑了起来，却并没有多说什么，只是有一搭没一搭地用手揉着粗壮的肉棒。</p>
<p>　　“前几天是谁当街大声对我喊说自己不快很持久的来着？我这个记性呀好像有点想不起来了。”菲洛说着又笑了起来，伸出舌头在龙角上舔了一口，无视了苏赫那绷紧的身体反而故意追问道，“还想跟我做吗？”</p>
<p>　　菲洛也许比假药更有危险性，在眼下这个场合一举手一投足都完全吸引了苏赫的视线，他晕晕乎乎的看着菲洛的嘴开开合合地说着些什么，在药物的作用下难得一次认真点头。</p>
<p>　　“想。”</p>
<p>　　一回生二回熟，比起上一次的手足无措，苏赫已经能稍微熟练一点地知道应该如何做好前戏了，菲洛趴在树干上，白袍则被卷到腰上，略显压抑的呻吟在静谧的夜里格外清晰，苏赫盯着那个白净的后颈咽了咽口水。</p>
<p>　　有点想咬一口，而实际上他也这么做了，在低头叼住菲洛的后颈时手上还狠狠蹭了一下软穴里的敏感点捅进更深处，果不其然地把菲洛搞到了高潮。</p>
<p>　　“呜……”</p>
<p>　　湿热的内腔紧紧裹着手指的触感让苏赫不由自主地联想到了之前肉棒裹在里面的爽快感，原本就因为药效而涨得发疼的肉棒更是迫不及待地想要再钻进那个柔软的地方。不应期中的菲洛身体发软最好摆弄，所以苏赫直接把他翻了个身抱起来，将人抵在树上硬是挤进了一整个顶端。</p>
<p>　　“我等不及了……”</p>
<p>　　苏赫还记得上次自己冒冒失失地插入的后果，所以老老实实地等着菲洛的许可，但肉穴嘬着龟头的感觉实在是舒爽，让他忍不住小幅度地晃着腰操着穴口，菲洛一下子就叫了出来，甚至塌下了耳朵。</p>
<p>　　“笨蛋！不要一直蹭那里……呜……想操就快点插进来啊！”</p>
<p>　　苏赫愣了一下才反应过来，急忙抓着菲洛的腰用力按下去，让整个肉棒齐根没入，鳞片碾过敏感的腺体，菲洛抱住了苏赫的脖子在他肩上狠狠咬了一口。</p>
<p>　　“啊！你咬我干嘛！”苏赫疼得清醒了一点，看着菲洛舔着虎牙没好气地问，“不是你让我插进去的嘛！”</p>
<p>　　“咬你一口让你长长记性，早就告诉你不要随便乱相信别人了你还敢买。”</p>
<p>　　“那你呢？我可以相信你吗？”苏赫的话脱口而出后才意识到不对劲，他也不知道自己为什么会想到这个问题，但他专注认真地盯着菲洛，既期待又有点希望他不要回答。</p>
<p>　　只不过菲洛还是给他答案了，笑眯眯地看着苏赫的眼睛说道，“如果你还想回到你的草原娶妻生子的话，最好不要。”</p>
<p>　　这个回答让苏赫有点郁闷，所以他选择回避这个话题，一门心思地用力往软穴里面顶，几乎每一下都像是要把心里的不满用做爱的方式来发泄一样，死死地掐住菲洛的腰把他操到只顾得上浪叫。</p>
<p>　　“好大……就这样，用力干我……”</p>
<p>　　树被顶得晃动起来发出“沙沙”的声响，在偶尔菲洛爽得叫不出声时，肉体间的拍打和汁水搅动的声音就格外清晰。苏赫刚刚又忍不住射了一些进去，所以混合了淫水和精液的液体被进出的肉棒带出来捣成细沫，更进一步起到了润滑的作用。</p>
<p>　　穴口已经被硬鳞磨得有点红肿，而苏赫还远远不到想停下来的地步，而且与胜负无关，他只是想看无论什么事都能做到游刃有余的菲洛露出只有在做爱时才会有的那种柔弱感。但这不代表别的输赢他不会计较，苏赫忽然想到了什么，所以又一次凑到了菲洛的耳边。</p>
<p>　　“你跟多少人做过？我是不是让你最爽的？”</p>
<p>　　菲洛有点好笑地看着又开始燃起了莫名其妙的胜负心的苏赫，却还没等回答就突然被掐着腰按下去吃到底，快感一下子让他叫了出来。</p>
<p>　　“哪有一边问一边在这种时候……呜……”</p>
<p>　　苏赫不依不饶地追问道，“这是为了让你有更明显的对比，快点说！”</p>
<p>　　“你想听实话吗？”</p>
<p>　　菲洛喘匀了这口气才反问回来，苏赫看着他雾蒙蒙的双眼略带挑衅的眼神顿时皱了皱眉，还没来得及反悔就听到菲洛肆无忌惮地嘲讽道，“这才第二次跟人做爱的新手就不要跟人比技术了吧？实在是……咿呀！”</p>
<p>　　就知道不该让菲洛开这个口。苏赫心里有气，下身就越发用力，带鳞的肉棒狠狠顶着一直在高潮中收缩的内腔，菲洛被操得浑身发软，银发被汗水粘在额前，就连叫声都开始带上了点哭腔，白袍松松垮垮的挂在身上，而露出来的那些雪白滑腻的皮肤上净是些或深或浅的牙印吻痕。</p>
<p>　　“不要再咬了……你是狗吗！”</p>
<p>　　菲洛有点委屈的耷拉着耳朵，却被苏赫从肩膀顺着脖子咬到了耳朵上，舔着耳窝嘬出清晰的水声，直到菲洛开始哆哆嗦嗦得哭出来了才不服气的“哼”了一声。</p>
<p>　　“我是狗了你现在这又算什么，被狗操哭了吗？”</p>
<p>　　这话说完苏赫才后知后觉的意识到实在是有点下流，一时间闹了个大红脸干脆不再说话，树林里只剩下那几声惹人遐想的喘息呻吟，又不知道要持续到几时。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　苏赫靠着树干等着菲洛在不远处的小河边清理身体，现在正是夜深人静的时候，所以水流的声音格外清晰。苏赫其实有点难以想象菲洛这两次都是怎么清理那些射在里面的东西的，但他又没有偷窥的勇气，只是听着水声有一搭没一搭的胡思乱想，觉得还好菲洛不是女人，不然光是这两次可能都够他怀上一窝崽子了，但又觉得如果菲洛是个女人，也许就能顺理成章地成为他的月神。</p>
<p>　　“想什么呢！叫你半天都不理我。”</p>
<p>　　菲洛突然出现，把苏赫吓了一跳，刚刚那些胡思乱想一下子烟消云散，现在看着本尊的脸又有点气不打一处来。</p>
<p>　　“……没什么，你收拾的太慢了。”</p>
<p>　　菲洛正在整理新换的一件衣服，听到这句话后停下来有点好笑地抬头看着苏赫别扭地挪开视线的样子说，“你讲不讲理啊？只管往里射不管往外清，别的学不会拔屌无情倒是一下子就会了。”</p>
<p>　　“明明是你……算了，反正无情的又不光是我。”</p>
<p>　　苏赫小声的嘀咕了一句后状私不耐烦地扛起斧子转身离开，菲洛歪着头站在原地看了一会儿忽然叹了口气。</p>
<p>　　无情的人……吗？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>